Ils s'aiment
by The-drunk-bitch
Summary: Ils s'aiment. C'est une évidence. Tout le monde le sait, tout le monde le voit. Sauf les principaux intéressés. Oui, mais qui sont-ils ? UA, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE UN**

Ce sont les vacances scolaires, à Tokyo. Cela faisait des années que je n'étais pas revenu… Huit ans. Ca fait long, et pourtant, tout me semble si familier. De ma fenêtre, je peux apercevoir les habitants dans les rues. Ca grouille de monde, et d'en haut on peut trouver ça oppressant. Moi, ça m'a manqué. Mais je m'étais tellement habitué à la France. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire. Vais-je m'y habituer ? Retrouver mes anciens camarades ? Mon père a déjà repris contact avec d'anciens amis… Il avait toujours correspondu avec eux, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça qu'il a pu trouver un poste ici, à Tokyo. Demain soir, nous allons dîner chez Fugaku Uchiha et sa femme. Je me souviens de leur fils, Sasuke. Nous nous entendions bien lorsque nous étions enfants. J'ai hâte, et en même temps, j'ai peur. Je fais quoi, moi, si je ne m'habitue pas à ce nouveau changement ?

* * *

- Naruto ?

Mon père entre dans ma chambre. Il est dix-huit heures, et je viens de finir de me préparer. J'ai dans les mains une photo, que je repose sur le bureau en me retournant pour lui faire face.

- Nous allons partir. Ta mère nous attend dans l'entrée, tu es prêt ?

- Oui, j'arrive. Juste une seconde, je dois enfiler des chaussures.

Je refais face au bureau, sur lequel est toujours posée la photo. Je la prend, et la range dans mon portefeuille, que je glisse dans mon sac. Je mets à mes pieds mes Dr Martens, mon sac sur mon dos, et sors rejoindre mes parents.

Sasuke habite à environ quinze minutes de chez nous, en voiture. Son immeuble est deux fois plus haut que le nôtre, et plus luxurieux aussi. Je marque un temps d'arrêt, et toise la bâtisse. Ma mère m'interpelle, et me prend la main en souriant. Elle a dû remarquer que j'étais impressionné, et surtout un peu stressé. Nous entrons donc, et prenons la direction de l'ascenseur. Le nom « Uchiha » est marqué à côté de l'un des boutons. Mon père appuie dessus, et nous montons. Mon cœur bât de plus en plus vite, et rate un battement lorsque les portes s'ouvrent sur la demeure de mon ancien ami.

La pièce qui s'offre à nous est immense, et la vue splendide. Le mûr du font est entièrement fait de baies vitrées, donnant sur un grand balcon où un jacuzzi et quelques pots de végétaux, ainsi qu'une grande table. La pièce à vivre est un grand salon, avec une cuisine à l'américaine en marbre. Le sol est aussi en marbre, et un grand canapé formant un demi cercle fait face à une immense télévision. De nombreux tableaux d'artistes contemporains, ainsi que quelques sculptures, viennent décorer avec goût la pièce, tandis qu'une large table en bois foncé trône au milieu de la partie salle à manger. A ma droite, ce qui me semble être un escalier. L'appartement a donc un étage. Je ris en repensant que quand j'étais petit, j'appelais ça une « maison dans les immeubles ». Un grand éclat de voix me fait sortir de ma contemplation. Fugaku Uchiha et sa femme, Mikoto, se dirigent vers nous.

- Minato ! Kushina ! Quel bonheur de vous revoir après tellement d'années !

- Fugaku ! Tu n'as pas changé, même pas une ride !

- Ne te moque pas, voyons. Mais tu n'as pas vraiment changé non plus je dois dire. Kushina non plus, tu es ravissante, comme toujours.

- Merci, Fugaku. Et toi, Mikoto, tu es toujours aussi belle !

- Oh, n'exagère rien non plus.

Tout le monde se serre dans les bras. Ces retrouvailles sont émouvantes.

- Naruto ! Toi, en revanche, tu as pris quelques centimètres ! Et tu as l'air d'un vrai homme maintenant !

- J'ai presque doublé mon âge en même temps ! Alors j'espère avoir changé !

- Tu vas halluciner quand tu verras Sasuke. Je suis sûre qu'il sera très content de te revoir !

- Vous pensez ? Je me sens un peu stressé de le revoir… Ca fait si longtemps.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le chercher ? Il est dans sa chambre, à l'étage. C'est la deuxième porte sur ta gauche.

- Oh ! Euh… Oui, oui. J'y vais !

Je souris au couple, et m'excuse rapidement avant de monter. J'arrive en haut, et avance très lentement vers la porte de Sasuke. Je marque un temps avant d'oser frapper. J'ai un peu d'appréhension quant à ces retrouvailles. J'ai peur que l'amitié ne renaisse pas, qu'elle se soit définitivement arrêtée quand je suis parti. J'ai peur de ne pas m'intégrer. Je secoue ma tête, et lève mon poing fermé avant de frapper trois petits coups sur la porte. Sasuke ouvre, et souris en m'apercevant.

- Naruto ! C'est bien toi ?

- Ou… oui ! C'est bien moi.

- Woah ! T'as changé !

- Toi aussi !

Je lui offre un large sourire, et le détaille un peu. Il est un peu plus grand que moi, et plus fin aussi. Sa peau est toujours aussi blanche, et ses yeux aussi mystérieux, et… envoutants ? Moi, je suis un peu plus musclé que lui, et surtout beaucoup plus bronzé. Il est vraiment très beau. Encore plus qu'avant. Je me ressaisis quand je sens le rouge me monter aux joues, et baisse un peu le visage, avant de le relever en affichant un sourire rayonnant. Lui aussi va rougir, en me voyant sourire comme ça. Puis il me tend son poing fermé, que je cogne avec le mien. Il m'invite à rentrer, et je reste, pour ainsi dire, sur le cul.

Sa chambre est magnifique, et décorée avec goût. Elle est spacieuse, et sur le mur du fond, entre deux fenêtres, trône un immense lit aux draps noirs. Au sol, un grand tapis blanc et moelleux, et aux murs, de nombreux posters, dont je ne reconnais pas tout. Il y a un grand bureau en bois noir à droite de la porte, et un immense dressing sur la gauche, de la même couleur. Le pan de mûr où est le lit de Sasuke est peint en noir, alors que les trois autres sont blancs. Sur le mur de droite, une porte Sasuke me dit qu'elle mène à sa propre salle de bain. Après que j'ai fini mon inspection, Sasuke s'approche de moi, et me prend dans ses bras. Je reste crispé, jusqu'à entendre ses mots :

- Tu m'as manqué Naruto.

* * *

_Hello ! Voilà une histoire qui, je l'espère, va vous plaire ! Moi qui n'arrivais plus à écrire, je trouve un peu d'inspiration ce soir. J'espère que ce petit chapitre va vous satisfaire, et que je pourrai avoir quelques reviews ! _

_Donnez-moi vos avis ! _

_Plein plein de bisous, _

_The Drunk Bitch. _


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE DEUX **

Je… Lui ai manqué ? Il pensait encore à moi toutes ces années ? Je me sens un peu stupide. Je ne l'avais pas oublié, mais… Je ne pensais pas particulièrement à lui. Je ne pensais pas vraiment revenir en même temps. Ce qu'il me dit me touche, sincèrement. Il relâche son étreinte, et je lui demande.

- Tu t'es fait beau pour le dîner de ce soir ? Tu es vraiment très classe !

- Non ! Je me rends à une soirée, chez Hinata.

- Oh… Je pensais que l'on pourrait la passer ensemble, cette soirée...

- Tu peux venir ! Tu te souviens d'Hinata, non ?

- Oui ! Comment l'oublier ! Je me souviens de vous tous… Seulement, je pense que l'image qui m'est restée doit être… Mise à jour ?

- Oui, sûrement !

Il a répondu en laissant échapper un léger rire, ce qui m'a fait sourire. Il n'est plus vraiment le garçon que je connaissais avant.

- Sasuke je… J'ai pas trop envie de m'incruster.

- Non, non ! Viens, ça peut être drôle de voir leur tête quand ils se rendront compte que c'est toi. Tu ne leur a pas encore dit que tu revenais ?

- Je suis arrivé avant-hier, j'ai pas encore vraiment eu le temps.

- Alors viens. On va s'amuser un peu.

- D'… d'accord, oui. Je viens. Laisse moi juste prévenir les autres.

Il me sourit, et dit finir de se préparer en vitesse. Je descends, et rejoins les parents qui se trouvent sur la terrasse. A la volée, je récupère mon sac, posé au pied des escaliers. Mon père m'aperçoit le premier.

- Tu vas quelque part, Naruto ?

- Oui ! En fait… Sasuke m'a proposé de venir avec lui à une soirée.

- Ah ! C'est chez qui ?

- Hinata Hyûga !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Il paraît que d'autres de mes anciens amis seront là. Je peux y aller ?

- Bien sûr ! Je ne vois pas de problème à ce que l'on passe une soirée entre adultes !

Les trois autres présents à table acquiescent. Je leur souris, et me dirige vers ma mère, à qui je parle tout bas.

- Ca ne te dérange pas, tu es sûre ?

- Mais oui, Naruto ! Vas y !

- Merci maman. Passez une bonne soirée !

Ils me remercient tous en chœur, et je retrouve Sasuke qui m'attend dans l'entrée. Nous prenons la direction du domicile d'Hinata, et le stress me reprend.

- T'inquiètes pas, Naruto. Ils vont être très surpris, mais surtout très contents de te revoir.

- J'espère ! J'appréhende… Je suis tout de même parti huit ans… Tout ce que vous avez du vivre ensemble !

- Et toi ! Tu as été en France ! On t'envie tous, tu sais ! Je rêve de voir Paris, la Bretagne… Bordeaux !

- Je… Pourrai te faire visiter ce que je connais, un jour. Si tu veux…

- J'adorerais, oui !

On se sourie. J'ai l'impression que je ne suis jamais parti, quand je parle avec lui. Sa façon de me rassurer me réchauffe le cœur, et me permet de me détendre un peu. J'aimerais bien aller en France avec lui un jour. Je lui présenterai mes amis de là bas. J'espère pouvoir les appeler bientôt. Ils me manquent tous déjà ! Heureusement, ma meilleure amie, Ino, vient bientôt me rendre visite.

Nous arrivons sur place après quelques minutes de marche. Comme on peut l'espérer d'un Hyûga, tout est luxurieux. C'est un immeuble n'appartenant qu'à la famille, et Hinata y a son propre appartement, qu'elle partage avec son cousin, de ce que m'a dit Sasuke. Nous prenons l'ascenseur, et montons au quatrième étage. En sortant, nous tombons sur un couloir où il y a quatre portes. Sasuke se dirige vers la dernière, à gauche, et sonne. Après quelques minutes d'attente, une belle jeune femme aux cheveux longs et aux yeux laiteux vient ouvrir. Ce doit être une cousine de mon amie.

- Sasuke ! Entre !

- Salut toi.

- Tu es venu avec un ami ?

- Oui ! Je nous ai ramené Naruto !

- Na… Naruto ?!

La jeune fille me dévisage, et je fais de même. Soudain, mes yeux s'écarquillent, et je reconnais la personne en face de moi. Je la pointe du doigt, et crie presque.

- HINATA !

Surprise, elle sursaute un peu, puis souris de toutes ses dents, avant de répondre.

- Oui ! C'est moi !

- Mais… Tu es… Resplendissante !

- Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup ! Tu es très beau toi aussi !

Elle continue de sourire, et je lui rends. Nous entrons dans l'appartement, et je pose mon sac dans l'entrée. Hinata a vraiment changé. Elle a maintenant de longs cheveux noirs aux beaux reflets bleutés, et… Un vrai corps de femme. Elle n'a plus vraiment de mal à s'exprimer, non plus. Je la serre légèrement dans mes bras avant qu'elle ne se propose de visiter.

Son appartement est vraiment beau. L'entrée donne sur un grand salon décoré avec goût et aux couleurs très neutres, et avec deux grands canapés formant trois côtés d'un carré. La cuisine est à côté, et le demi mur est surmonté d'une verrière. Hinata me montre aussi sa chambre, et celle de Neji, puis les deux chambre d'amis et les salles de bain. Je me souviens mal de son cousin, je ne le voyais pas vraiment. A l'époque où j'habitais Tokyo, Hinata et son cousin ne s'entendaient vraiment pas.

Nous sommes les premiers à arriver. Sasuke pose sur la grande table une bouteille de whisky et une de coca. Et à peine je m'assieds que la sonnette retentit. Nôtre hôte va ouvrir, et un groupe de personnes arrive. Je les reconnais tous, mais reste silencieux. Par timidité, mais surtout pour voir leurs réactions. Ils saluent tous Sasuke et Hinata, et se rendent au salon. Sakura, Kiba, Lee et Shino sont présents. Il n'est pas difficile de les reconnaître, quand ils sont tous ensemble. Je les observe avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je me rends compte que finalement, ils m'ont manqué. La première à me reconnaître est Sakura.

- NARUTO ! Tu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je me lève, et vais leur faire la bise à tous. Ils me demande comment était la France, et la soirée commence. On se raconte nos souvenirs, de quand nous étions petits. Puis je leur raconte que ma meilleure amie, Ino, arrive dans peu de temps, et que j'aimerais leur présenter. Tous sont très enthousiastes. Après à peu près une heure de discussion, et de picole aussi, nous entendons le bruit d'une clef dans la serrure. Mon regard se tourne directement dans l'entrée, et je me fige. Plusieurs personnes entrent, et l'homme sur lequel mon regard s'arrête est magnifique. Je le devine comme étant Neji. Ses longs cheveux sont lâchés et il y passe sa main de façon désinvolte pour dégager une mèche qui s'était mise au milieu de son visage. Je déglutis, et reprends mes esprits quand lui et ses amis s'avancent dans le salon, avec plusieurs sacs remplis de bouteilles. Il dit bonjour à sa cousine, puis me regarde.

- Tiens… Il y a un nouveau.

- Pas vraiment, Neji ! C'est un ami d'enfance, Naruto.

Il s'approche de moi, et me tends la main.

- Tu es celui qui vit en France ?

- Oui… Enfin… Vivait. Je suis de retours à Tokyo maintenant.

- Oh. Bien ! Je te présente mes amis alors, Deidara, Itachi, Shikamaru et Temari.

- En… Enchanté. Itachi… Tu es le grand frère de Sasuke ! Je te reconnais… Un peu.

- C'est bien ça, oui ! En revanche, je ne t'aurais pas reconnu si Hinata ne nous avait pas dit que c'était toi. Je pensais que tu étais le nouveau petit ami de Sakura.

- Oh non… Et puis, je n'aime pas vraiment les filles al…

Je me stoppe dans ma phrase, et me rends compte que je viens d'avouer à tout le monde mon homosexualité… L'alcool me rend vraiment moins vigilent… Tout le monde jette un temps d'arrêt, et Deidara, l'ami de Neji, prend la parole.

- Tu devrais être content, Neji ! Enfin un mec mignon que tu puisses te mettre sous la dent !

- Tais-toi, Dei'. Ne dis pas de bêtises, et commençons à boire, un peu !

La soirée continue, tout le monde s'amuse, tout le monde boit. J'en suis à une demi bouteille de whisky, et Sasuke est très gris aussi. J'ai appelé mes parents quelques temps avant afin de les prévenir que Sasuke et moi restions chez Hinata pour la nuit, et que je rentrais le lendemain. Ils m'ont dit de faire attention, et de passer une bonne soirée. Ce que je fais. Itachi fait le pitre, une habitude quand il est bourré d'après Sasuke, mais il me fait beaucoup rire. Certaines personnes sont reparties, d'autres se sont couchés, comme Sakura et Lee. J'ai appris qu'ils étaient en couple, ça m'a surpris, et beaucoup fait rire, lorsque je me suis souvenu des nombreuses tentatives de Lee quand il était petit pour séduire sa belle, elle intéressée par Sasuke seulement. Neji m'a observé une bonne partie de la soirée, nous nous sommes un peu parlé. Il a été distant, mais tout de même très sympathique. Après avoir descendu encore quelques verres, bourré et fatigué, je décide de me coucher. Sasuke me suit, nous allons dormir ensemble. Je me déshabille, encore complètement euphorique de la dernière blague d'Itachi, et me glisse dans les draps. Sasuke m'y rejoint.

- Ton frère m'a tué !

- L'alcool m'a tué !

- Laisse tomber, je suis totalement gris.

- Ouais, moi aussi.

Je le regarde, et lui souris. Mes yeux se ferment d'eux même, et je commence à sombrer. J'entends un peu de mouvement dans le lit, et le matelas s'affaisser tout à côté de moi. Puis, alors que je m'endors, quelque chose d'humide se pose sur mes lèvres.

* * *

_Bonsoir ! Voici le deuxième chapitre, tout frais, et légèrement plus long ! Eeeh ouais, je ne voulais pas le couper ici, initialement, mais un peu de suspense ne fait de mal à personne ! _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, toute critique est la bienvenue ! _

_Bisous,  
The Drunk Bitch. _


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille avec une sacré gueule de bois. Lorsque je me retourne, j'aperçois Sasuke qui dort encore, et me souviens de l'étrange sensation que j'ai eue plus tôt. Je n'ose cependant pas le réveiller, et attend un peu plus tard pour lui en parler.

Je sors de la chambre, et me rend au salon. Itachi, le frère de Sasuke, et Deidara dorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'avais déjà remarqué la veille leur relation ambiguë, et Deidara n'a pas caché son orientation. Quand à Itachi, lui est fièrement hétérosexuel, et sors actuellement avec quelqu'un, dont il ne nous a pas révélé le nom. De la cuisine vient un bruit, et je m'y dirige. Neji est là, en caleçon, entrain de préparer du café.

- Bonjour !

- Tiens… Bonjour.

- Tu veux bien m'en faire s'il te plait ?

- Oui. Tiens, voilà une tasse.

- Merci…

Je le regarde un peu, et il se décale pour fouiller dans un placard. Il en sort un assortiment de gâteaux, et des biscottes. Dans le frigo, il prend du beurre et de la confiture, et pose enfin le tout devant moi. Je le remercie d'un signe de tête quand il me verse du café dans ma tasse. Il s'assied devant moi.

- Sucre ?

- Non merci.

Il rebaisse la tête sur sa tasse après y avoir mis du sucre. Moi, je scrute son visage. Il est vraiment beau. Je souffle sur mon café en continuant de le regarder. Soudainement, il relève les yeux et me parle.

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

- Quoi ? Euuh… Non. Non, rien.

- Bien. Alors je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- P… pour rien. Pardon.

- Ne t'excuse pas.

J'écarquille les yeux, et laisse échapper un petit cri surpris. Son pied remonte le long de ma jambe. Mes joues prennent une couleur rouge très poussée, et je dois avoir une sacrée tête. Itachi et Deidara, encore un peu endormis, entrent dans la cuisine, et Deidara prend la parole.

- Vous pourriez faire un peu moins de bruit, ou au moins fermer la porte !

- Excuse-nous, Deidara.

- C'est ça. Itachi, tu me fais du café ?

Il lui fait un grand sourire et les yeux doux. Itachi lui sourit, lui assène une petite tape sur l'épaule, et s'y met. Le blond se met à côté de moi, et me fixe.

- Naruto ? Y'a un problème ? T'as l'air toute chose ! C'est Neji qui…

- DEIDARA ! Laisse le tranquille.

- Oh, c'est bon, on peut jamais rire avec toi !

- De… De toute façon, je vais y aller.

J'ai parlé un peu précipitamment, ai finit ma tasse d'une traite, et me suis levé. Je retourne dans la chambre où j'ai dormi avec Sasuke, qui ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Je rassemble rapidement mes affaires, sûrement en faisant beaucoup de bruit, car Sasuke derrière moi s'agite. Il s'assied sur le lit, encore très somnolent.

- T'es levé ? Tu fais quoi ?

- Je vais rentrer.

- Déjà ?

- Ouais.

- Bah attend, je t'accompagne !

- Non, non. De toute façon, je t'appelle ce soir.

- Ah… Bah… D'accord.

Je ferme mon sac, laisse un petit mot pour Hinata, et m'en vais.

J'arrive chez moi quelques minutes plus tard. Ma mère est dans le salon, et je vais la saluer.

- Coucou mon chéri !

- Salut Maman. C'était bien hier ?

- Très ! Et toi ?

- Génial. Ca m'a fait plaisir de revoir tout le monde ! Et l'appartement d'Hinata est vraiment grand. Plus que le notre !

- Haha ! En même temps, ils ont les moyens !

- Oui ! Mais je préfère habiter ici. Dans notre appartement.

Elle me sourit, et je me rends dans ma chambre. J'allume mon ordinateur, et me connecte à Facebook. J'ai un message d'Ino, que je lis.

« Coucou mon p'tit chou, c'est Choupinette !  
Juste pour te dire que j'arrive dans trois jours, chez toi, et que toi et moi, on va avoir un putain de bon moment. Tu nous manque à tous, j'ai tellement hâte ! Donne moi de tes nouvelles, même si on se voit bientôt. Moi j'en ai besoin. Je te manque pas, moi ?  
JE T'AIME ! »

Je souris à son message, et répond immédiatement.

« Coucou Choupinette, c'est ton p'tit chou !  
J'ai TROP TROP TROP hâte que tu arrives !  
Tout va bien ici, et OUI, tu me manques. Il s'est passé un truc de fou hier… Et ce matin aussi. J'ai revu tous mes anciens amis, qui sont toujours des amis après cette soirée. Bref. On a beaucoup, beaucoup picolé, et je devais dormir avec Sasuke. Et, aussi gris que j'ai été, je crois que Sasuke m'a embrassé. J'espère me tromper. Et aussi, ce matin, le cousin d'Hinata, tu sais, mon amie super timide (qui ne l'est plus vraiment d'ailleurs, je t'expliquerai ça quand tu arrives), bah il m'a fait du pied. Il est grave mignon, vraiment, mais ça m'a perturbé. Enfin voilà, je ne pensais pas avoir autant de succès ! Tu me manques, j'ai trop hâte, je t'aime, je t'aime, et je t'aime encore ! »

Le message envoyé, je ferme mon ordinateur, et me dirige vers le salon, où je m'avachis sur le canapé à côté de ma mère. Mon père arrive à ce moment là.

- Eh bah ! Dure journée ?

- Hmmm… Non, mon chéri. On profite juste un peu d'être ensemble.

- Je vois. Et vous ne m'attendez pas pour ça ?

- Bah attends Papa, je te laisse une place à côté de Maman !

- Merci mon poussin.

- M'appelle pas comme ça.

- Bah voyons !

Nous rigolons, et mon père vient se mettre à côté de nous dans le canapé. Allongé, je commence à somnoler, puis finit par m'endormir, l'ambiance familiale et chaleureuse aidant.

Je suis réveillé par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. C'est Sasuke. Je décroche.

- Allô ?

- Naruto ? Je te dérange ?

- Non, non. Du tout. Ca va ?

- Ouais, je viens de rentrer chez moi. Et toi ?

- Je m'étais endormi dans le canapé.

- Hm. Tu… Tu avais dit que tu voulais que l'on se parle ?

- Ah. Oui, oui. Euuh… Tu veux venir chez moi ? Ou chez toi ?

- Hein ? Euh… Chez moi ?

- D'accord. J'arrive.

- D'accord.

Je raccroche, et préviens mes parents que je vais chez Sasuke, et que je rentrerai peut être un peu tard. Ils me disent d'être là pour le diner, et je pars. Arrivant chez Sasuke, ses parents ne sont pas là, mais Itachi est avec une fille dans le canapé.

- Naruto ! On se recroise déjà ?

- Oui. Je viens voir Sasuke.

- Oh, bien. Au fait, je te présente Konan, ma petite-amie.

- Oh. Enchanté.

- De même !

- Sasuke est dans sa chambre ?

- Oui. Vas-y !

Je sourie, et m'y rends. Je frappe, et Sasuke vient m'ouvrir… En serviette. Il vient de se doucher, et ses cheveux sont encore humides. Il m'invite à entrer, et je vais m'asseoir sur son lit. Je le regarde, mais essaye de ne pas reluquer.

- Tu m'as embrassé hier soir ?

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu m'as embrassé, avant que je m'endorme ?

- Je… Oui… Pardon.

- Pourquoi ?

- Une subite envie, comme quand on était petits. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Je recouvre soudain la mémoire. Je me rappelle, quand nous étions petits, et que mes parents me laissaient dormir chez Sasuke. J'avais toujours peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, et je lui demandais un bisou pour me porter chance. De la joue, nous étions passés aux lèvres. Comme des enfants, qui ne savaient pas encore ce que cela signifiait.

- Tu aurais pu me demander…

- Désolé. Ca m'avait manqué, et… Je sais pas, j'étais assez bourré aussi.

- Hm. T'inquiètes pas. Ca arrive. Juste, la prochaine fois, assure toi au moins que je sois consentant !

- Bien.

On se sourie, et il part quelques secondes pour se rhabiller.

Je suis allongé, et fatigué. Je regarde dans la direction qu'il a prise, et j'aperçois, par la porte entrebâillée, son corps, nu. Et une terrible envie me vient, soudainement. Alors qu'il enfile son Jean, je rentre dans la salle de bain.

- Tu veux bien m'embrasser, Sasuke ?

- Que… Comment ?

Il s'est retourné. Je m'approche de lui, et me positionne à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien m'embrasser ?

Il déglutit. J'approche mon visage du sien, mais le laisse décider si oui, ou non, il le voulait autant que moi. Il s'approche en susurrant mon prénom. Puis il le dit de plus en plus fort.

- Naruto ! Oh ! Réveille toi !

Je sursaute, et me relève précipitamment.

- T'es incroyable ! Je pars cinq minutes pour m'habiller, et toi, tu arrives à t'endormir ! Ca te va pas de picoler, comme ça !

Je rougis, et trouve une autre excuse.

- T'as oublié le décalage horaire, idiot. Je suis claqué !

- Oui, bah même. On pourrait croire à un narcoleptique là !

- Très drôle.

Il me sourie et me regarde. Puis il demande.

- Tu rêvais de quoi ? T'avais l'air… Bienheureux.

- Je ne rêvais pas ! Et encore moins de toi !

- Donc tu rêvais de moi !

Je me suis fait avoir tout seul. Comme un débutant. Je me laisse tomber en arrière sur le lit, les mains sur les yeux, avant de laisser une plainte d'exaspération sortir de ma bouche. Puis soudain, un poids au dessus de moi. Je relève les yeux, et déglutis. Sasuke est à califourchon sur moi.

- Alors, tu rêvais de quoi ?

* * *

_Et voilà un troisième chapitre ! J'espère, encore une fois, qu'il vous plaira ! _

_N'hésitez pas à me le dire en review, encore une fois, toute critique est la bienvenue ! _

_Bisous bisous, _

_The Drunk Bitch._


End file.
